


I heard your footsteps in the street

by Stephanie_says1972



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: 80s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Yee Haw, arse eating, cowboy hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_says1972/pseuds/Stephanie_says1972
Summary: It won’t be long before we meet
Relationships: Chris Lowe/Neil Tennant
Kudos: 7





	I heard your footsteps in the street

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary are oblivious by Aztec camera

They’d just finished a photoshoot Chris didn’t like it that much but Neil didn’t seem to mind. Chris couldn’t concentrate the whole time though because of how good Neil looked, he wore a cowboy hat and a black suit. Chris didn’t know how an outfit like that could look so good on someone.  
“D’yer wanna come back to mine nebs?” Chris asked with a coy look, a look that Neil knew very well.  
“Yes definitely.” Neil replied smirking.  
When they got to the flat Chris pounced on Neil and pushed him against the wall.  
“Look who’s in a hurry, I haven’t even got my shoes off yet.” Neil said.  
“I don’t bloody care.” Chris replied grinding on Neil.  
“You looked so fuckin good with that suit and hat on I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Chris said and Neil just blushed and ducked his head.  
Chris started sucking marks into Neils neck and bit down, making him squirm.  
“Bedroom. Now.” Neil moaned out.  
He grabbed Chris’ had and they basically ran to his bedroom.  
Neil started undressing and then he went to take his hat off.  
“Wait no keep it on.” Chris said suggestively and winked at Neil.  
Neil looked puzzled but left it on. Chris started biting his neck again and he grabbed his arse and pushed against him.  
They soon got all their clothes off and Chris pushed him down on the bed and they started stroking each other.  
“Turn around for me neb.” Chris said and Neil nodded and turned so he was on his stomach and then Chris grabbed something out of the cupboard and Neil knew exactly what it was. Chris squirted the flavoured lube over Neils arse and then ducked down to lick across his entrance.  
“Fuck oh my god Chris.” Neils moaned out as Chris ate him out. This was definitely one of his favourite things to do and Chris definitely enjoyed it as well. Chris carried on doing that but then he slipped two fingers in and Neil saw stars.  
“Oh my god you’ve got to fuck me now or I’m gonna cum.” Neil moaned, almost screamed.  
Chris laid down next to him and then pulled him up.  
“Come on ride me then cow boy.”  
Neil giggled and blushed but then got on top of Chris. Neil moaned as Chris slipped his cock inside of him. Chris grabbed his arse and got him to start moving.  
Neil carried on bouncing on Chris’ cock but he soon wanted it faster.  
“Come on Chris please.”  
“Faster?” Neil nodded and then Chris planted his feet into the bed, grabbed Neils waist and fucked him quickly and hard.  
Neil moaned loudly and Chris grunted and sighed.  
“I’m gonna cum.” Neil moaned and Chris pulled out and Neil laid down on the bed and Chris entered him again and fucked him but not as quickly.  
Neil moaned out Chris’ name and came.  
Chris wasn’t long after and he cummed inside of Neil then slipped out.  
“Fucking hell.” Chris said after a long silence.  
“I’ll definitely be wearing this a lot more.” Neil said taking the cowboy hat off and Chris laughed and pulled Neil into a hug. They quickly fell asleep and Chris was glad that the photoshoot was at night otherwise this would be a bit ridiculous falling asleep in the middle of the day.  
In that moment they knew all they needed was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of school work so I hope you enjoyed (also Neil looked amazing in his cowboy hat definitely my favourite gay cowboy.)


End file.
